Cameras that are able to write files to removable storage are becoming increasingly prevalent. An example type of camera is a security camera, and example types of files that can be written to removable storage are audio files, video files (including those video files that comprise an audio track), and still images. Security cameras that offer removable storage are gaining in popularity because they offer the convenience of permitting video files to be stored even when the cameras are disconnected from a network or when the network fails. Research and development accordingly continue into methods, systems, and techniques related to improving the ability of cameras to use removable storage.